Impregnated by a teacher and all alone Or am I?
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Tammy Fitzgerald falls in love with her teacher. They have sex when the teacher is drunk and Tammy falls pregnant. She refuses to tell the father. Everyone thinks she is a slut and start insulting her. But one someone insults her dead family what will happen?
1. Tammy Fitzgerald

**Tital- Impregnated by a teacher and all alone. Or am I?**

**Description- Tammy Fitzgerald falls in love with her teacher. They have sex when the teacher is drunk and Tammy falls pregnant. She refuses to tell the father. **

**Everyone thinks she is a slut and start insulting her. But one someone insults her dead family what will happen?**

Tammy Fitzgerald

Hi my names Tammy Lily Fitzgerald. I am seventeen years old and I have no family. My parents gave me up when I was born. I don't know why and I don't know them. But I was adopted by the Fitzgerald's. Amy was my 'mum', Zack was my 'dad' and my 'baby brother' was called Maxi. They were all killed last year and I'm living alone. But no one knows. I kept it a secret and now I am trying to find my real family. I am also hopping to get rid of my label as the slut. Because truth be told I have never slept with anyone. Yes I have dated alot of boys at school but that's because I am trying to find the right one. So far I haven't. We have three new teachers this year. Remus Lupin, Hagrid (who is going to be the C.O.M.C's teacher) and someone I don't know. My wand is 14 1/2 inches, blackwood with wolf tail core. I must go I want to get to my tree house before dark so I don't run into that Sirius Black.

Oh yeah another thing. I am also a werewolf and an animagus. My animagus is a dog. I also have six pets. I got permission from Dumbledore to have them but I am the only one. His excuse was that I had a hard life and deserved it. But I was not to be questioned about it. My pets are called Snowflake, Strips, Leo, Moonfoot, Samson and Kensiku. You would think it was hard looking after all these but it's not. I also hand reared all my pets. Leo and Kensiku are my youngest pets as they're only two weeks old so they come with me everywhere at the moment and Moonfoot has always followed me. Strips and Samson prefure to stay in my room and sleep whilst Snowflake stays in the owlery. Although Snowflake sleeps in my room at night.


	2. Seventh year

I am sitting on the train wearing a red t-shirt with a panda, pink jeans, purple socks, knee length purple converse, my wand is in my pocket, gryffindor earings, gryffindor wrist band, gryffindor ring, a dragon locket and a heart locket with a key hole. The dragon locket the my step parents gave me. The other was given to me when I was born by my real parents. But no one was given the key to open it. Which made me sad because I hopped I would be able to see my real parents. But I can't have everything. My wand is Maple wood, 9 1/2 inches with Dragon heart string.

I heard my compartment door slide open and looked up to see Max Cherman standing there. He's a boy in Slytherin I dated in my second year. Ever since then he has been constantly on my tale trying to get me to go back out with him. I mean come on that was like five years ago get over it. "Hello love," he said smiling a really creepy smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Cherman we ain't dated since second year get over it," I hissed and ignored him.

"Oh don't be like that love," he said and sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"Remove your arm before I remove it for you," I hissed.

"Oh someone forgot their happy pill this morning," Cherman said with an evil smirk. "Well let me correct that for you," and he climbed on me. I screamed but he slapped me. "Be quite or this will be much worse," he hissed and suddenly he was off of me. I looked up and saw a really fit man I haven't seen before.

He nodded to me and left. I was in shock and just sat there thinking what the hell happened?


	3. New teachers

I am wearing my Gryffindor unifrom now. I am sitting in the Great Hall waiting to eat. I can see the person who saved me earlier sitting at the staff table along with another new teacher. "Attention," Dumbledore called as he stood. The talking speech stopped and everyone looked at Dumbledore. "We have three new teachers at the school this year. Taking over the D.A.D.A teaching position is Proffeser R.J Lupin." Everyone clapped as he stood and bowed. "Teaching with him is Proffeser C.J Tyler," the man who saved me stood up and everyone clapped. "Lastly our very own Rubius Hagrid has agreed to take over the role of C.O.M.C's Proffeser." Everyone clapped again but no one clapped as loud as Harry Potter and his friends.

Soon I went to bed and I couldn't stop dreaming about that Proffeser. He was so good looking and he saved my V card. I know I shouldn't be dreaming about him but I can't help it. What is wrong with me?

The next morning I woke and got dressed in my normal clothes. It was Saturday so no classes for me whoop whoop. I tied the sling around my waist and laid Leo in it and lifted Kensiku up onto my front. Moonfoot was with me in an instant waiting by the door. Any who I was walking down to the Great Hall when my like best friend jumped out at me. And then my other best friend's tackled me to the ground from behind.

"SKYLER!" I bellowed.

"TAMMY!" she shouted back.

"Hay what. . ." Fred started

"About. . ." George carried on

"US?" they both finished at the same time.

"And me," Lee said.

"Sorry," I said rolling my eyes. I cleared my throat and yelled "FRED! GEORGE! LEE!" we all then dissolved into peals of all walked down to the lake laughing and joking. When we sat down I took out some meat for Moonfoot to eat. I then got out two bottles of special milk. I had then labled so I knew which to feed it with. Skyler took Leo and fed him while I fed Kensiku. It was a nice day and I went to bed smiling that night.


	4. Skyler Tilly Snape

Hay peeps the names Skyler Snape. My father is Severus Snape and my mother was Tilly Steel. She died in child birth. My dad was only in his sixth year when I was born. I was raised by his mother while he was at school and then he raised me himself. I was the reason Eileen Snape left her husband.

My best friend in the whole world is Tammy Fitzgerald. We are so close we are like sisters even though I am in Slytherin.

We are also friends with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan but they are two years younger then us. I love to prank and make potions. I am the only one who knows about Tammy being a werewolf and I am an animagus.

I am a cougar. I also have a pet snake and a pet owl. The snake is a boy and his name is Black Adda after some Muggle t.v show. Also he is an adda so why not. My black owl is also a boy and his name is Hawk because he is a hawk owl.

Well gotta go. Sees ya.


	5. DADA

I woke up to Leo yowling. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw it was time for feeding. I flicked my wand and the food bowls filled up for Snowflake, Strips, Moonfoot and Sampson. I then flicked my wand again to warm up the bottles of milk for Leo and Kensiku. They both sucked on their milk happily and then we all sat in the bathroom while I had a shower and got dressed into my uniform.

I tied the sling around my middle again and placed little Leo inside of it. I placed the lead around Moonfoot's neck and around Sampson's neck. I was about to go when Strips sat in-front of me with a lead in his mouth also. I chuckled and placed the special adapted lead around his neck and pulled Kensiku onto my chest.

As I arrived in the commonroom I saw Fred, George and Lee leaving through the portrait whole. "FRED! GEORGE! LEE!" I called and they stooped I caught up with them easily and we all walked to the Great Hall together.

"So what you got first do ya reckon?" Fred asked.

"Fuck knows," I replied with a smirk on my face because I could see one Skyler Snape stalking up behind Fred ready to jump on him, and that's exactly what she did and I couldn't stop and Skyler linked arms and walked into the Great Hall. "So what do you think about the new teachers?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure. One looks like someone I used to know but I can't put my finger on it. The other is fit as. He also saved me from being rapped on the train by Cherman," I said and shuddered which jerked Kensiku and Leo who both protested.

"Sorry guys," I whispered. When we separated and I sat at the Gryffindor table I noticed two things. One both the new teachers were staring at me and two there was four people I don't recognise standing at the teachers table. Well five if you count the small toddler one was holding. Once the Great Hall was full Dumbledore stood up.

"As I expect you have noticed we have four new students joining us today. Yes one has a child but you will not question her about it or bully her in any way," Dumbeldore said and I rolled my eyes.

"Way to single her out Dumbles!" I called out.

"Yes quite Miss Fitzgerald." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now the first person to be sorted may shock you by the name. She transferred from a school in Ireland The other three all transferred from a school in America." With that Dumbledore sat down.

"Lilac Potter," McGonigall said and many gasps erupted in the Great Hall. The girl with the toddler sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it erupted. We all cheered and she sat at our table on her own at the end.

"Robin Michael," McGonigall said and one of the boys sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled again. He came and sat near me and I smiled at him.

"Amathist Doman," the girl sat on the stall this time and she looked really happy to be there and kept glancing at me and the Robin and then at the other boy and then at Proffeser Lupin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" again we cheered and she sat next to Robin.

"Archer Hood," the last boy sat on the stool and we could all see why he was called Archer. He was wearing a vest top and he had a birthmark in the shape of a bow on his shoulder.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled once more. Archer sat next to Amathist. The feast began and I saw Harry go over to Lilac. Seconds later she was hugging the life out of him and the toddler was giggling happily. Harry pulled Lilac over to me.

"Tammy. Lilac is in your year can you look after her for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can Harry," I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back then returned to Ron and Hermione.

I talked with the new comers until it was time for class. On the way to potions we realised we all had the same lessons at the same times. Along with Skyler who had joined us when we were leaving the Great Hall.

At the end of potions I couldn't have been happier. Snape was in a right foul mood today and even took points from his own daughter. Well on the positive side we have D.A.D.A now and I am so looking forward to it. I really want to thank Proffeser Tyler for saving me on the train. I sat at the back with Skyler, Amathist and Lilac were in-front of us (with the toddler I later learned was called Lily after Lilac's mother) and in-front of them was Robin and Archer.

"Morning all," said a voice. I turned to the front and saw it was Proffeser Tyler.

"Morning Proffeser," some students mumbled.

"Man someone's in a bad mood," he said smirking. "Let me guess Potions?" he asked and we all nodded. "Old Proffeser Snape aint changed then?" he asked and everyone shook their heads. "Then again in the last two years I've been gone nothing much to expect." Tyler mumbled. Just then Proffeser Lupin entered the room.

"Please Tell me Ciaren (pronounced Ker-a-ren) that you are not back mouthing Severus again?" he asked but with a smile on his face.

"Yup. I feel sorry for you. You had to go to school with him," Tyler said smirking.

"Yes. Well lets get on with the lesson shall we?" Lupin asked and that is just what they did.

At the end I stayed behind. "Proffeser Tyler can I have a word?" I asked timidly. Both proffeser's looked up and Proffeser Lupin took his leave.

"Of course Miss?"

"Tammy sir. Tammy Fitzgerald," I replied politely.

"Well what can I do for you Miss Fitzgerald?" he asked with a dazzling smile that made him look cute.

"Er. . . I just wanted to say thank you. . . you know for that night on the train. . . when you saved me from Cherman," Tammy stuttered.

"Well your very welcome. You better hurry off to your next class. I shall give you a note," and with that Tammy left for C.O.M.C with a smile on her face.


	6. The truth

**Tammy's P.O.V**

It's almost the end of the school year and I've been meeting with Sirius Black in the shreaking shack for three months. I know the truth of his imprisonment. I am just going to see Proffeser Tyler. We have been dating for about four months and we have had sex. But the problem is I have missed my period and I have been sick alot this week. I took a test and it turns out I am four months pregnant. I need to tell him. I knock on the door and he answers. He looks around and then kisses me. "Can I come in?" I ask when he pulls away.

"Of course you can my love," he smiles. I walk in and look at him.

"Ciaren I'm pregnant," I said not looking at him so I can't see the disgust on his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," I said looking up.

"That's brilliant!" he said hugging me.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I cried. Making Leo yowl and Kensiku clutch closer to me.

"Why?" Ciaren asked.

"Because I have no family and I'm a werewolf. I have nobody!" I cried.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"My parents gave me away when I was born and my adoptive family is dead!" I cried. He hugged me close and said comforting things in my ear.

"I will always be there for you," he whispered. I believed him of course I did. I love him and I want to have a family with him. But it's too early.

"We will find something out," he said smiling. I smiled and spent the say with him. Then later that evening I went to the shreaking shack. When I get there I see Remus, Harry, Hermione, Severus, Ron, a man I don't know, Lilac, Lily, Archer, Robin and Amathist were all standing there. Well Ron was sitting down with blood in his leg. I also held in my hand the Wolf's Bane Potion for Robin, Archer, Remus and Amathist. "OK so what the heck is going on here?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "Oh wait first. Wolfs Bane anyone?" I asked and the other four werewolf's ran over and gulped theirs down. "OK so now. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I asked again.

"Tammy," Sirius whispered.

"Yes," I asked. As I waved my wand and made a cage which I shoved Pettigrew in. It would also transform with him.

"Your name is not Tammy Fitzgerald," Sirius said.

"I know it's not," I replied shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I know the Fitzgerald's adopted me. But they wouldn't tell me my real name," I said shrugging.

"Tammy. You wondered why I kept looking between you, Robin, Archer and Proffeser Lupin at my sorting." Amathist said and I nodded my head. "Well I could see the likeness," she said. Actually when I look so can I.

"Right so I'm the Tammy Black-Lupin?" I asked and everyone nodded and I fainted.

I was woken strait away by someone catching me. "Tammy you have to be more carfull," Ciaren's voice said. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Ciaren but you'd faint too if you just found your family and saved your father from being murdered." I pointed out and he nodded and then his eyes widened.

"You found your parents?" he asked.

"Not only my parents but my God-brother and my brothers and sister," I said pointing to each person in turn. Then the full moon rose.

"Shit Monkies!" All three Black-Lupins children cried at the same time. Soon five werewolves were stood in the room.

**3rd Persons P.O.V**

"Is this a bad time to be scared?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry they're harmless. That was the potion Tammy gave them when she entered." Snape said. The largest werewolf walked over to the Tammy werewolf and nuzzled the stomach and growled. Tammy werewolf whined and laid on the floor. Remus werewolf licked Tammy werewolf and then looked at Ciaren. Tammy werewolf nodded and Remus werewolf shook his head.

"Well this is intressting." Snape said. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Well Remus can sense the cubs growing in Tammy's womb," Ciaren said.

"MY DAUGHTER'S PREGNANT!" Sirius bellowed.

"Errrr. . . Yes?" Ciaren asked.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Well when a man and a . . ."

"I blantenly know that as I have four kids of my own!" Sirius growled. "And I carried them full term!" Sirius soon realised what he said and his face burned bright red. But no one cared.

"Shouldn't we get him to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.


	7. The End

Tammy's P.O.V

It was the morning and the papers just arrived declaring the freedom of one Sirius Orion Black.

After his children Tammy, Archer, Robin and Amathist Black-Lupin, his husband Remus Lupin, God-son and Daughter Lilac and Harry Potter, their friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and local Hogwarts teacher Proffeser Ciaren Tyler captured Peter Pettigrew and brought about the truth. None of the crimes Mr Black was accused off were his crimes at all but Mr Pettigrew's. Compensation for Mister Black has been declared by the Ministry and full guardianship of Harry and Lilac Potter has been declared by Albus Dumbledore. However this summer is the wedding of Lilac Potter and Ophiuchus Malfoy who had been disowned two years ago after the birth of their child Lily Lilac Malfoy.

The rest was a load of waffle. But Tammy was really happy. She thought she was alone after her parents had been killed. All but Snowflake, Strips, Leo, Moonfoot, Samson and Kensiku, Fred, George, Lee and Skyler. Later on Lilac, Amathist, Archer and Robin. And now I have Ciaren, my parents and children on the way. Just five more months and our little ones will be here. Yes little ones I'm having quads.

Five months and a day later

I can't get over how perfect they are. We had two boys, Zack and Jack, and two girls, Amy and Kate, our family is perfect.

Skyler is dating Oliver Wood now, Fred is dating some girl called Katie Bell, George is dating Angelina Johnson, Lee is dating some girl called Irma Dastedly in Gryffindor, Robin is dating Marian Lowell who was in our year in Gryffindor. She's nice. Archer is dating Izabelle Gisborn she and her brother were in our year in Ravenclaw. Lastly Amathist is dating Ryan Luxumburg in Hufflepuff. He was also in our year. All in all life id great.


End file.
